Conocerte fue mi felicidad
by Majinesan
Summary: Christa Reiss era una chica que no nunca se había sentido que era estar enamorada, hasta que un día todo en su vida da un rumbo inesperado conociendo al amor de su vida, pero cuando creyó que todo iba a estar bien, se entera de algo que jamás pudo imaginarse o creer. YumiKuri3 Minihistoria


**Conocerte fue, y es mi felicidad**

**_Nota: Bueno amigos, esta es una idea que al principio iba a ser un one shot, pero mi imaginación lo llevó a un extremo de una historia de 2 capítulos, sin más rodeos aquí les dejo el capítulo y más tarde subo el siguiente. Como siempre espero les guste :3 _  
**

* * *

Enamorarme no formaba parte de mis planes hasta que la conocí. En ese entonces, era mi primer día de clases, como una nueva estudiante en una prestigiosa institución. Estábamos en la ceremonia de entrada, mientras que el director de la escuela recitaba su discurso. Durante ese tiempo se podía ver muchos estudiantes quejándose, bostezando y algunos ya se habían quedado dormidos, no los culpaba, cada palabra que decía me causaba un profundo deseo de cerrar mis ojos, intenté dedicar toda mi atención, pero fue en vano, quería que acabara pronto.

Lo que más me preocupaba en ese momento era que no conocía a nadie y me sentía sola, la angustia empezaba a invadir mi cuerpo, hasta que escuché una oleada de aplausos sacándome de mis pensamientos, indicando que la ceremonia había finalizado.

Decidí observar los alrededores de la escuela para conocerla mejor, primero caminé por el campus era muy grande y espacioso, estaba rodeado de varios árboles y edificios. Seguí mirando a los alrededores cuando vi que alguien estaba recostado en un árbol mirando hacia al frente, me acerqué un poco y pude ver que era muy alto, cabello castaño y piel morena, se veía tan guapo y atractivo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver esa figura frente a mis ojos. Me perdí tanto en verlo que no me di cuenta que rodó su rostro y me quedó mirando fijamente, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron me quedé sin respiración, no sabía por qué, pero, su mirada me quemaba y hacía que mi corazón acelerara muy rápido, la sangre que bombeaba por mi cuerpo llegó hasta mis mejillas y me sonrojé.

No pude aguantar más esta tención, así que aparté mi rostro y seguí mi camino. Esa noche no pude dormir.

Después de ese encuentro, siempre lo veía caminar por los pasillos y no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Hasta que un día pasó algo que nunca me imaginé, se fijó en mí. Ese día yo iba caminando sola buscando a mi amiga Sasha, una chica castaña que siempre llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, me estaba esperando porque era la hora del almuerzo y yo lo comparto con ella, aunque siempre termina comiéndose el mío, solté una carcajada al recordarla. Seguí caminando por los pasillos cuando lo veo venir de frente, pasó a la par mía e hizo lo que nunca debió hacer, regalarme una sonrisa.

En ese momento me congelé y me estremecí, no había tenido la oportunidad de ver su rostro de cerca, pero me di cuenta que el color de sus ojos son marrones, tiene pecas en sus mejillas y lo más importante es mujer. Al principio creí que era hombre, porque lleva puesto el uniforme masculino y siempre lo veía de lejos. Todavía estaba paralizada y muy sonrojada desde que me sonrió, giré mi rostro a la dirección donde se fue y la observé hasta que su cuerpo desapareció de mi vista.

Los días siguientes fue lo mismo, siempre me miraba y sonreía. Yo me hacía la fuerte y la ignoraba, pero mi amiga me contaba cada movimiento que hacía cuando yo pasaba.

Un día estaba en su práctica de baloncesto y yo la observaba desde las gradas, se veía tan sexi cubierta de sudor, me sonrojé al ver que la camisa que llevaba puesta era corta y podía ver sus brazos musculosos

Christa, deja de babear―siento como alguien me susurra al oído me alejó violentamente y me sonrojo por la sorpresa

S-S-Sasha, ¿p-pero, qué estás diciendo?―pregunté avergonzada

No lo niegues, te gusta esa chica― me decía con una sonrisa burlona

Eh?! N-n-no es cierto―respondo tartamudeando y giro mi rostro avergonzado a otra dirección

Sasha siguió molestándome hasta que terminó la práctica, chasqueé mi lengua en decepción, no podía negar que quería seguir viéndola, pero ya teníamos que irnos, así que tomé a Sasha del brazo, pero antes noté que tenía una mirada maligna en su rostro, sentí un escalofrío, sabía que tramaba algo

¿Q-qué sucede?―le pregunté

No me respondió lo que hizo fue tomarme del brazo y empujarme hacia donde estaba ella, entendí lo que tramaba, así que traté de liberarme de su agarré pero era inútil, ella es más fuerte que yo, justo cuando estábamos cerca de ella nos miró y yo maldecí por lo bajo ―_ahora no podré escapar― _pensé asustada. Sasha me empujó y se fue corriendo dejándome sola.

Ella estaba sentada tomando agua y limpiando todos los rastros de sudor que habían en su cuerpo, cuando vio que estaba sola me miró de arriba hacia abajo y sonrió maliciosamente, me estremecí, su mirada me quemó y esa sonrisa me congeló, así que aparté mi rostro avergonzada. Me sentía nerviosa y este silencio incómodo no ayudaba, pero las palabras no me salían, observé como le daba otro sorbo a su botella de agua. No pude soportar más este silencio, así que abrí la boca para hablar, pero ella habló primero.

¿Cómo te llamas?―me pregunta mirándome a los ojos, su voz era ronca pero hermosa, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para responderle

M-me llamo C-Christa―murmuré nerviosa y le sonreí

Soy Ymir―me dijo― Christa, tienes un nombre bonito―me sonríe provocando que me sonroje

G-gracias_―_respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa

Otro silencio incómodo volvió a llenar el ambiente, me sentía muy nerviosa estando cerca de ella, quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, es como si quedasen atrapadas en mi garganta, no sabía qué hacer, cuando creí que todo estaba perdido, volvió a romper el silencio

En todo este tiempo, que e estado observándote me di cuenta que eres hermosa _―_abrí los ojos de par en par ¿acaso había escuchado bien? Dijo que yo era hermosa, me sonrojé violentamente más que las veces anteriores, podía jurar que tenía el rostro completamente rojo, no sabía que responder a eso, tenía la boca medio abierta y pude ver que Ymir se acercó a mí y agitaba su mano frente a mi rostro y me llamaba repitiendo mi nombre, pero yo no reaccionaba, hasta que escuché que alguien gritó su nombre

Ymir, ¿puedes venir un momento?_—_gritaba la voz desde la salida

Voy enseguida _— _responde Ymir, me mira de nuevo a los ojos y me sonríe―lo lamento Christa, tengo que irme, me gustó hablar contigo―me sobó el cabello, tomó sus cosas y se fue

Cuando se fue sentí como el aire regresaba a mis pulmones y mis nervios desaparecían, pero aún estaba sorprendida―ella dijo que yo era hermosa― murmuré para mí misma, pasé mi mano en mi cabello por el lugar donde me había tocado y sonreí como una tonta. Sasha regresó a mí corriendo y me preguntó, lo que pasó con Ymir pero yo sólo le dije su nombre, ella sabía que eso no fue lo único que hablamos, pero esa era mi venganza por haberme llevado a la fuerza, no es que me hubiese desagradado, es sólo que me sentía muy nerviosa y no estaba preparada para hablarle, sin embargo, no me arrepiento, ya que me encantó escuchar su voz y saber un poco de ella aunque sólo sea su nombre. Ese día me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Ymir

Luego de ese encuentro nos saludábamos, todo era tan lindo cada vez que estaba cerca de Ymir, pero, una noticia hizo que el mundo se me viniera encima, me enteré que este era su último año y se graduaba, con sólo pensar en que se iba sentía como si mi alma fuese atravesada por miles de estacas y me puse muy triste.

Los meses pasaron muy rápido, era el último día en que iba a ver a Ymir, ese día estaba muy triste, pero, no podía dejar que se fuera sin hablarle, así que sentí que era mi oportunidad de acercarme otra vez y felicitarla. Fui a buscarla, pero la encontré que estaba con varias personas, esperé a que se quedara sola. Después de unos minutos ella se despidió de sus amigos y la vi caminar entre los pasillos de la escuela, la perseguí y la alcancé antes que subiera los escalones

Ymir, ¡espera!―la llamé y paré de correr cuando se giró a verme

Oh, hola Christa―me mira fijamente y me sonríe― ¿Qué sucede?―me pregunta aún sonriéndome

Yo… uh… q-quería felicitarte―le respondo nerviosa jugando con mis dedos

Suelta una carcajada y soba mi cabello como la otra vez―Muchas gracias―me vuelve a sonreír

Um… bueno espero que cumplas todos tus sueños―le sonrío con tristeza y me di la vuelta para retirarme, pero antes que diera un paso sentí el brazo de Ymir en mi hombro y yo me giré

Espera Christa―me tomó de los hombros y me puso contra la pared―yo…necesito decirte algo

Estaba nerviosa y asustada a la vez, ella estaba muy cerca de mí sentí como mi corazón aceleraba muy rápido y me sonrojé, estaba tan cerca que sentía como su aliento rozaba contra mi rostro, la miré a los ojos

Christa yo… me he enamorado de ti, todo este tiempo e querido acercarme a ti desde la primera ―vez que me dijiste tu nombre, podía dejar de pensar en ti, ahora que te tengo a mi lado puedo comprobar que mis sentimientos son reales―Al escuchar eso abrí los ojos de par en par y sentí una punzada en mi corazón y me quedé sin aliento, no sabía como reaccionar, sentía el deseo de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más, ella me seguía mirando como si quisiese escuchar una respuesta, lo que hice fue levantar mi mano y tocar sus mejillas, repasé la línea de pecas y noté que se sonrojó, sonreí con diversión

Y-Ymir, yo también estoy e-enamorada de ti―respondí un poco nerviosa y le sonreí

El rostro de Ymir estaba más cerca, cada vez más sentía su respiración y me estremecí, así que no dudé más y también me acerqué, vi que cerró sus ojos y acercaba su rostro más, yo hacía lo mismo hasta que por fin sentí sus labios junto a los míos. Sentí como mi corazón quería salirse de lo rápido que palpitaba, esa sensación era la mejor que sentí en mi vida, le entregaba todo mi amor con ese beso, nuestros labios se movían a la par, el beso era suave y lento, pero lleno de amor. Me estremecí al sentir sus fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura, quería sentirla más de cerca así que abracé su cuello y el beso se profundizó, gemí entre sus labios.

Pasaron varios minutos besándonos, los mejores minutos de mi vida, pero por falta de aire nos tuvimos que separar, Ymir juntó nuestras frentes y nos quedamos mirando por un momento hasta que yo rompí el silencio

Ymir...te amo―le confieso sobando su cabello castaño

Y yo a ti mi Christa―me dice dándome un beso corto y abrazarme más fuerte

Esa fue la última vez que nos vimos, aunque yo estoy feliz y tengo la esperanza de volverla a ver.

* * *

_**Espero disfruten esta mini historia, como siempre espero sus reviews y hasta el próximo capítulo :3 **_


End file.
